


'Taking Time' Bit of Insanity

by janne_d



Series: Taking Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stream-of-consciousness insane follow-up to 'Taking Time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Taking Time' Bit of Insanity

And afterwards, the Doctor runs into Jack again somewhere and, after he's persuaded Jack that yes, he really is the Doctor, promptly seduces him, much to Jack's surprise because he'd always assumed that he'd be the one making the moves, but he guesses the Doctor really has changed and just goes with it. And Rose sighs and buys earplugs and gets very attached to the toys Jack found in a futuristic sex shop.

And on Atlantis, Rodney finally surfaces from the science dept long enough to make a crack about it must have been some kiss to get the ZPM instructions and John blushes and Rodney catches on and has a jealous fit. And John gets all defensive and secretly hurt that Rodney calls him a repressed, closeted slut and says that anyway, he _liked_ the Doctor and it made a nice change for someone to make the effort to find out what he enjoyed and woo him properly and Rodney laughs and John gets more embarrassed and pissed off because he didn't mean to say that. And then he says that maybe he was sick of people just grabbing at him or turning up in his room naked without taking any time to know him. And Rodney says, oh yeah, because people throwing themselves naked at you is such a hardship, he'd really hate that and he can see why John would have to give it up for the first galactic lothario who knew how to sweet talk to get over the trauma, and John tells him to fuck off and kicks him out.

And then John's mad and Rodney's sulking and then it occurs to Rodney that John likes guys now, and the only reason he hadn't made a move before was he thought John was straight and what does the Doctor have that Rodney doesn't? And then he thinks, okay, apart from boyish good looks and a time travelling spaceship, but Rodney's a genius and he can totally woo John, just watch him. So he makes sure John gets extra pudding and he tries to make jokes, but John doesn't notice the jokes because all the ones Rodney knows he won't mess up the punchlines to are astrophysics jokes and he notices the pudding but he thinks it is just Rodney apologising for the slut-thing, which it partly is and it's nice that John isn't mad anymore but Rodney would like to be more than friends now.

So Rodney asks Teyla for advice (he thought about Elizabeth, but that was too embarrassing and Cadman is way too scary) and Teyla points out that wooing someone is about what they enjoy, not him and Rodney kicks himself because that was what John said too and he'd forgotten. And then he thinks about it for a bit and starts producing weird math puzzles that John tries to pretend he isn't interested in but he always does them and he keeps grinning whenever he solves one before Rodney, which is surprisingly often, and Rodney shows him schematics of Ancient weapons that make John's eyes light up and they talk for hours about which ones they should try and copy. Then Rodney starts making up official sounding scientific missions that require John to fly him about in a puddlejumper a lot because John always looks happier when he's been flying and John starts to catch on because Rodney is only pretending to take measurements and occasionally he says something like John isn't completely unintelligent and once he said John had good hair and then pretended he hadn't spoken. And John is a little surprised and he thinks he should say something because he hadn't thought about Rodney like that but it's kind of sweet that Rodney's trying so hard and then he realises he likes Rodney paying attention to him like this. And Rodney was going to watch Back to the Future with John and do the whole cinema hitting-on scenario, but he thinks he won't be able to stand the movie really so he manages to addict John to Buffy instead and they watch all seven seasons in Rodney's room in big chunks. And Rodney manages to get them pressed together on the bed but he doesn't have the guts to go further, even when John gets all upset and trying to hide it at the end of season 5. He nearly goes to kiss John a couple of times but he chickens out at the last minute and John is getting frustrated because he's on board with the whole more-than-friends thing now, and he keeps thinking hot things about Rodney's hands and strong shoulders and twisty mouth, but Rodney isn't making a move. So one night Rodney comes back from the lab and John is naked in his bed and Rodney gapes and says what? is he dreaming? and John says there's such a thing as too much wooing, Rodney and Rodney says thank god and pounces and they have lots of sex.

And sometime later the Doctor tells Jack about John and Jack says hey, let's go see him because he doesn't do jealous at all and he thinks it will be fun and John sounds gorgeous. So they turn up and John is really pleased and the Doctor is all bouncy and Jack takes one look at John and says he sees what the Doctor means, and Rodney is all freaked. And then Jack and John get on like a house on fire and the Doctor worries that having that much flirt in the same place may unbalance the universe and Rodney gets stressed that John is going to leave him for the Doctor and Jack and hates the Doctor a lot until he starts talking science to him and then Rodney decides he isn't really that bad. And Jack decides he likes Rodney's snark and manages to flirt them all into an orgy. (Meanwhile, Rose bonds with Cadman and they giggle a lot and have girls' nights with the rest of the Atlantean women and lots of fun that the men pretend they aren't worried about.)

And when they leave, Rodney asks John why he hasn't gone with them, and John asks why he would do that? And Rodney says because he really likes the Doctor and Jack, and John says yeah, but he loves Rodney. And Rodney says oh, and good, that's really good, and John laughs and kisses him and they live happily ever after. And so do Jack and the Doctor. So there.


End file.
